


maybe, in another lifetime?

by cosmicmistake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicmistake/pseuds/cosmicmistake
Summary: She smiled at him. “Who is the person in your dreams?” She asked.He blinked, and she could see a flash of hesitation on his face. It was like he knew more than what he said to her, but decided to keep it to himself.Instead, he forced a smile.“You.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	maybe, in another lifetime?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the music video of the OPM song, “Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay” by a Filipino band called Ben&Ben.

“I always have this dream,” the boy began, his elbows leaning on the table as his sea green eyes looked down, “and everytime I wake up, it’s like... like I’m... mourning for a love that I haven’t found yet,” he explained before slowly looking up to meet a pair of stormy gray eyes.

The blonde sitting across him furrowed her eyebrows, curiosity written on her face. She nodded at him, urging for him to continue.

“I... I think I forgot something,” he said, “it’s like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. There’s this sudden lightness that I don’t understand, and it’s so... light that it... it hurts.”

There was silence after his words. She lifted her hands from the table and set it on her knees. She looked at his sea green eyes as if she’d done it a thousand times before. She felt... something— something familiar with this boy, but she couldn’t exactly point what it was.

She smiled at him. “Who is the person in your dreams?” She asked.

He blinked, and she could see a flash of hesitation on his face. It was like he knew more than what he said to her, but decided to keep it to himself.

Instead, he forced a smile.

“You.”

“Remember our first date?” Annabeth asked while they were both sat on the couch of their new apartment, with Percy’s arms wrapped around her waist, “you told me you used to have dreams about me even before we met,” she reminded him, lightly chuckling.

He sucked in a sharp breath before forcing out a chuckle. “Yeah, I did,” he agreed, nodding his head, “just proves that we’re meant to be, Wise Girl,” he said with a smile.

Back then, she did believe it— but it didn’t feel true anymore when Annabeth looked back on the memory years after.

“Perseus Jackson, will you marry me?” She asked as she held the small velvet box. They were both kneeling on the floor, candles lit around their apartment, and their eyes glassy with tears after her speech about being in love with him for years— the familiarity she felt as soon as she had set her eyes on him when they were eighteen— she believed that they were soulmates.

They were meant to be together.

For a moment, there was a flash of doubt on his face— the same look he had years ago when she had asked him about his dreams— as if he had just been hit by hundreds of memories all at once, but then, he smiled at her.

“Yes, Annabeth Chase,” he replied, “I will marry you.”

She will soon learn that the familiarity wasn’t because they were soulmates, though.

“Is this Annabeth Chase?” The man on the other line had asked. Annabeth checked the caller ID again and saw the name of her husband on the screen.

“Yes, who’s this?”

“This is Will Solace from Demi Hospital.”

Her eyes widened, immediately sitting up on the bed. “Did... did something happen?” She asked.

“Percy Jackson listed you as his emergency contact,” Will informed, “he was in a car accident.”

Her heart dropped down to her stomach.

She felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. Everything around her started to blur, and then, something started glowing— the harsh bright light made her look down and close her eyes. She could still hear the muffled voice of Will Solace telling her that her husband didn’t make it, as tears streamed down her face.

And when she slowly looked up, she was in a familiar place— sitting down across a boy with messy jet black hair. His head was tilted on the side as his sea green eyes looked at her with curiosity. His hands were under the table— resting his palms on his knees, she presumed.

She noted the heavy feeling leaving her— the sudden lightness. It was so light that it almost hurt.

She had no idea about what just happened.

He smiled at her. “Who is the person in your dreams?” He asked.

She blinked. There was a flash of hesitation on her face as every memory came to her all at once. She wanted to tell him everything that she had just gone through, but decided to keep it to herself.

Instead, she forced a smile.

“You.”


End file.
